


Thunderstorms and Panic

by LamiasLuck



Series: Timid Speech [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Eric thought he'd have a relaxing night reading, but then a sudden thunderstorm ruins his plans of tranquility. Fortunately for him, he has a doting boyfriend that is more than happy to provide comfort in his time of need.





	Thunderstorms and Panic

Eric’s room was quiet except for the soft sounds of book pages being turned. He was lying on his bed wearing his most comfortable, baggy pajamas. The perfect attire for relaxing with a good book. Late night reading was a common practice for him, especially since his boyfriend loves to recommend him books. The room was being illuminated by a single bedside lamp, its soft glow was the cherry on top for such peaceful hobbies. Nothing could take him out of the moment. At least, that’s what Eric thought.

His luck seemed to be running thin tonight.

For a brief moment, Eric saw a flash of light outside his window. He paused his reading momentarily as he looked outside. His heart sank when he heard the familiar crack of thunder that always accompanied lightning. Soon after, he heard the harsh patter of rain hitting his bedroom windows. 

A thunder storm had just begun, and it didn’t seem like it was going to end anytime soon. 

Another crack of thunder caused him to flinch and snap his book shut. Putting it on his bedside table, he tried to steady his quickened breathing. The lamp’s light was still holding on strong. Thankfully, it seemed unaffected by the weather for now. Just as another bolt of lightning struck, he held his handkerchief with an iron grip. 

“This is fine, it’s fine,” Eric muttered to himself, hugging his torso. Another, much louder, strike of thunder sounded off. “I-I’m okay…! It-it’s fine! Everything’s great!”

All it took was a single flicker of his lamp and Eric ran. He ran out of his room, still in his pajamas, and into the hall, quickening his pace with every loud boom of thunder. At first, he checked the Host’s room. Nobody. 

Still in his library then.

Eventually, Eric opened the library doors and saw the Host sitting at one of the tables reading a book, dressed in comfortable attire for once. Immediately, the Host became concerned by his boyfriend’s frantic nature, but knew exactly what was causing him strife. 

“Oh, Eric…” he rushed over and enveloped the panicked man in a tight hug. Eric let out involuntary whimpers as the Host cooed and whispered reassuring words. “It’s alright now, nothing is going to hurt you.” 

Lightning caused the library lights to flicker. Eric shivered in the Host’s embrace. “I’m sorry… this is stupid.” He was about to back off, only to jump and hug the Host tighter when he heard more thunder.

“It’s not stupid, do not let anyone tell you otherwise,” the Host reassured while rubbing circles across Eric’s back.

“I know… it’s just that loud noises and-” Another flash of lightning, another flicker of the lights. “An-and t-the power! It’s, um, it’s just a lot.”

The Host hummed in acknowledgement. The storm was still going on strong, but Eric found some comfort in his boyfriend’s embrace. Still, with every loud crash he visibly tensed up. 

“Would you like the Host to narrate you in a state of tranquility? It will help you calm down during the storm.”

Eric thought about that possibility for a few moments. It’s worked before, honestly it probably made him the most stress free in his entire life. But it hurt the Host, made him tired and bloodied. So he shook his head.

“It’s alright, I’ll be okay.” He finally backed off and clutched his handkerchief to his chest. He shifted from side to side, carefully thinking of the right words to say next. “C-Can you, um, can you stay with me tonight, please?”

A wave of shock washed over the Host. As he nervously scratched the back of his head, he spoke with a soft voice. “The Host will gladly accompany you to your room, as long as it is alright with you.”

Eric nodded and smiled at the Host, though it faltered slightly with another light flicker. 

As they walked back to his bedroom, hand and hand, Eric thought about their relationship between the crashes of thunder. It’s been a little under a month now and they were taking things slow. It was Eric’s decision because that was what he was comfortable with, but he did worry that they should be doing “normal couple” things by now. The Host always reminded him that he shouldn’t worry about such things, that he should only do things if wanted to.

And right now, Eric really wanted to cuddle with the Host.

Upon entering his room, Eric sighed in relief when he saw that his lamp hadn’t succumbed to the weather and was still shining brightly. Mindlessly, he crawled onto his bed and went under the covers. God, he barely realized how tired he was with all the stress.

The Host still stood by the doorway awkwardly. Should he just… join Eric? He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Eric flinch again from the weather. The bed creaked as he found his way beside Eric, who instinctively clung onto him. 

Eric buried his face in the Host’s chest, effectively hiding his growing blush and, in a way, protecting him from the undying storm. He melted as the Host wrapped his arms around his shoulders and waist, pulling him closer in their embrace. The loud noises outside were barely registered now. Instead, familiar narrations filled in the white noise. Eric always found comfort in the Host’s mumbled words and today was no different.

As the Host kept narrating their environment, he noticed Eric relax tremendously. Quickly falling asleep as if he wasn’t panicking minutes before. While smiling to himself, the Host relaxed into their embrace as well. What an interesting set of circumstances he found himself in. Even with his powers he was still bewildered by how lucky he was.

The storm was slowly dying down as the minutes went by. Eventually, only the soft patter of rain hitting the windows could be heard. The Host barely acknowledged the sound. Instead, his narrations gave him the adorable image of the light’s soft glow illuminating Eric’s sleeping face. Not a single bit of stress could be seen on his features. He sighed contently and basked in the peaceful environment. 

The Host lost track of time as he got enveloped in his thoughts. Finally, he turned off the lamp and snuggled closer to Eric. The two snoozed undisturbed in their comfortable embrace, feeling the most well rested they’ve felt in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by theshysepticeye on tumblr! Had lots of fun writing this since I always love stories with these boys!!!
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind that I only write light-hearted or fluffy stuff, it's what I enjoy writing the most I think. Though that doesn't mean I never write angst, but just expect few of those stories from me lol
> 
> Tumblr: Lamiasluck (feel free to chat or even make some requests!)


End file.
